1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jointing member which is configured from a grommet and a pin, in which two panel members can be at least jointed from one direction to fix the two panel members by one-touch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, although not shown concretely, a jointing member is configured from a grommet and a pin. Each of these is integrally made of composite resin. The grommet has a flange portion and a leg portion, in which an insertion hole to insert a shaft portion of the pin described later therein is formed from a center of the flange portion to an inner portion of the leg portion. The leg portion is divided into plural pieces through slits so that the pieces can be opened outward, and an engagement portion which engages with a large-diameter groove of the pin described later is formed at an inner surface of each of the divided leg pieces. The pin has a head portion and a shaft portion, in which the large-diameter groove which engages with the engagement portion is formed at an almost center portion of the shaft portion and a small-diameter groove which receives the engagement portion is formed at an insertion end of the shaft portion (see JP-A-8-334109, for example).
At the time of actually using the jointing member, when the shaft portion of the pin is inserted into the insertion hole of the grommet so that each engagement portion of the respective divided leg pieces is received within the small-diameter groove of the pin. The divided leg pieces are prevented from being opened outward and only the pin is provisionally engaged on a grommet side. In this state, after the grommet is attached to attachment holes, which are previously perforated at the two panel members, the pin in the provisionally engaged state is completely pushed into the insertion hole of the grommet. Then, each engagement portion of the divided leg pieces is disengaged from the small-diameter groove and is engaged with the large-diameter groove so that the divided leg pieces are opened outward, whereby the two panel members are jointed and fixed to each other.
JP-A-8-334109 is known as a related art.
However, in the conventional jointing member, when the jointing and fixing procedure of the two panel members is completed, the insertion end of the shaft portion of the pin largely protrudes outward from the end edges of the divided leg pieces. Thus, when another procedure is performed at the rear side of the protruded insertion end, if the worker erroneously pushes the insertion end of the shaft portion of the protruded pin or another part is abutted against the insertion end of the shaft portion of the protruded pin at the time of attaching the another part, the jointing member may be disengaged from the attachment holes of the panel members or the pin may be restored to the provisionally engaged state despite that the jointing member is not disengaged. Therefore, it is required to perform the jointing and fixing procedure of the panel members again or the panel members may be transferred to the next procedure without being noticed that the jointed and fixed state of the panel members is cancelled.